The present invention relates to an extendable bumper on a vehicle for transporting or storing objects external of the vehicle.
Additional space for carrying objects and big loads is often required by a vehicle owner for several reasonsxe2x80x94the objects do not fit into a conventional automobile trunk, the objects are awkwardly shaped, the interior space is needed for passengers, or that the objects themselves are not desirable interior cargo. A variety of cargo carriers are available for exterior vehicle installation. Open and closed trailers may be attached to an exterior trailer hitch and come in a variety of forms and sizes. Recently, exterior steel cargo carriers have become popular. These carriers are generally formed of a steel platform and have a tongue for attachment to an exterior receiver hitch, or trailer hitch.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an assembly that enables enhanced load carrying capability in an automotive vehicle, but that avoids the need for trailers or other such structures.
The present invention meets this need by providing an extendable vehicle bumper for external transportation and storage of objects. A horizontal platform is mounted to the underside of a vehicle frame and is attached at one end to the vehicle bumper. The platform is extendable on a horizontal plane between an open position and a closed position by extending support arms. In the closed position, the platform is supported in a horizontal plane within the vehicle framework on the underside of the rear end of the vehicle. Alternatively, the platform, support arms and any portion of the vehicle frame may be enclosed in a pan-like structure to provide additional environmental protection to the mechanical and electrical parts forming the horizontal platform.
The vehicle bumper serves to access the platform by providing a handle for extending the platform outwardly from the vehicle frame. When the platform is in the open position, the platform extends beyond the vehicle profile and is generally in rigid relation with the vehicle, thereby providing external storage space for any number of objects. The bumper preferably is formed to help resist deformation when the platform is in any position and more particularly when the platform is in an extended or open position.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in combination with the accompanying drawings, which depict systems and components that can be used alone or in combination with each other in accordance with the present invention.